In Love With The 'Forbidden One'
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Hidden from the Hyuga house, Mitsuki is the shadow heir to the main branch. She receives letters from her twin about a certain Uzumaki...and falls in love. The rest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is the second story in a line of stories I wrote, so this is after "Sharingan Kaleidoscope and Tsukuyomi". Read that one first!

Enjoy!

* * *

**In Love With The "Forbidden One"**

_"__Mitsuki-chan, you're going to go away for a while, because it's not safe for you here," a man with lavender eyes murmured to a little girl with the exact same eyes. "I will send for you, once the danger is gone concerning our clan."_

_"__But Chichi-ue!" the little girl cried, reaching out to him. "What about Hinata-onee-chan?! Is she coming too?"_

_"__No, you're going alone, so it isn't known outside the family that your mother had twins. Mitsuki-chan, train hard and long, so you'll be the strongest of our clan when you are summoned back."_

_Mitsuki started to cry, but she nodded. "Yes, Chichi-ue."_

* * *

Mitsuki opened her eyes, greeting the day. _I had that dream again. Of the parting I had with Chichi-ue when I was barely three years old._

She got up, sporting a layered hairdo that she knew would have to be cut when she returned home, so she would look just like her twin sister, Hinata. _I've lived this quiet, yet rigorous life, hoping and praying that Chichi-ue will summon me back so I can come out of the shadows and take my place as one of his heirs. One of the twin heirs of the Hyuga Clan. My sister, Hinata, I hope she's all right. I was the younger sister by half an hour, so I had to be the one in the shadow, just in case Hinata-onee-chan ever was killed. If she was, I would be summoned back immediately. But as of yet, I'm not of any use, so I stay here in seclusion, not knowing anything of the outside world save for the letters Hinata-onee-chan sends me every week._

She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, the short layer of hair exactly like her twin's visible from the front. Looking in the mirror, she smiled a little and put on her kimono, which was a pure white with a soft indigo obi, accenting her pale skin, black hair, and, of course, lavender eyes. By her sister's letters, she knew Hinata was very shy, quite unlike what she herself usually acted like. She was confident in her abilities and spoke out for herself whenever she felt like she needed to. Yet she was to be the "shadow sister" of the Hyuga twins. She could never hate her family, yet she hated her role in life.

_I suppose that's how it's going to be, in my sister's shadow unless she was to die. But if given the choice, I would rather protect her than plan anything against her. Even though I've never met or known her personally, it seems like I've known her all my life through her letters. Hinata-onee-chan, what will you tell me today? Will you enclose a birthday present like each year before this? We're both twelve this year, and you've graduated from the academy. I hope it's this year that I'm summoned back._

"Ojou-sama, there's a letter and package for you," a servant who lived apart from her called from behind the door. "They're next to your breakfast."

"Thank you," she called softly back, getting up from her table where she washed her face and did her hair. _As I'd hoped, there's a birthday gift sent from Chichi-ue with Onee-chan's letter. I wonder what it is this time._

Going to the tiny dining room, she knelt in front of the table, ignoring her specially-made meal to pick up the letter her sister sent. Instead of her sister's tiny handwriting on the front, she saw large, official writing. _My daughter, Mitsuki._

"Chichi-ue? He's writing me this time? Could it be…?"

Opening it, almost tearing the paper in her haste, she eagerly drank in the words.

_Mitsuki, my beloved daughter,_

_Now is the time for you to come back to us. Enclosed in the package are clothes, a Konoha forehead protector, ninja gear, and a pair of scissors. You must look exactly like your sister when you come back, or else you won't be able to walk out in public, so I've also enclosed with this letter a picture of your twin, Hinata._

_I await you with open arms,_

_Your father_

Tears threatened to fall as she looked at her sister, who was smiling shyly and waving, a full-body shot of her just after she'd graduated from the academy. "Hinata-onee-chan… You look so happy…"

_Through you I've been able to live, but in your letters you mentioned one boy called Uzamaki Naruto. You said you liked him, but was too shy to say anything to him. I could help you with that, when I come back. Or…I could take him for myself, if I wished. Even though it seems like he has a crush on this "Sakura" girl who doesn't even return his feelings. I don't want to hurt my sister's feelings, but I think I like him, too._

Eating her breakfast, she went to her room. Stripping to her yukata, she stared at herself in the mirror, letting her thick curtains of hair fall over her shoulders and back. She glanced at the photograph, then started to snip with the scissors. Most of her hair fell around her and on her lap, but when she was done, she smiled at herself. _Perfect._

Picking up the scattered locks of hair, she pulled on her pants, ninja sandals, hooded jacket and last, but not least, she tied her forehead protector around her neck. She lowered her head a little, pressing her fingers together in a nervous gesture. "H-hello, I'm Hyuga Hinata," she tried out.

_This is the perfect disguise. No one will really know I'm Hyuga Mitsuki, the reflection of the sun, Hyuga Hinata. All I have to do is stay out of proximity with Hinata-onee-chan, and no one will ever find out._

* * *

The reason why Mitsuki doesn't have the cursed mark that's placed on the branch members is because her father didn't want her sealed, which is why he sent her away. Her existence is invisible to everyone, not even the elder council knows about her. So the next short chapter will be the reunion between her father and her.

Okay, if anyone likes this, please...

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This one is the shortest chapter, I believe, of this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

She came back in the cover of darkness, so no one would notice her arrival. When she entered the main house of the Hyuga clan, her father was there to meet her.

"Mitsuki-chan."

"Chichi-ue. I'm honored that you were able to summon me back." She bowed deeply, but was startled when her father hugged her, something he had never done in her childhood.

"I've missed you very much, my daughter. There is no similarity between you and Hinata. You'll always shine brighter than her, although to everyone else, you will be her. Because no one can know that the Hyuga clan has more than one heir."

"I'll do my best, Chichi-ue."

He felt her hairstyle and sighed. "You had to cut off all your beautiful long hair, didn't you? I'm sorry, but that's how Hinata wears her hair. You are but a mirror image of her, yet you could've been so much more."

Mitsuki smiled. "I will be, but quietly, for you, Chichi-ue."

* * *

She finally meets her father again and it's a rather touching reunion, don't you think?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I had people favorite my story! Yay!

So what will happen with Mitsuki next?

Enjoy!

* * *

So the next morning, when Hinata left for training, Mitsuki went out walking around town. As she glanced at everything, she smiled. _This sure brings back memories, though as dim as they are. I wonder if Neji-nii-san is still around, since I only met him once before I had to leave._

She went to the ramen shop and ordered her favorite flavor, something she'd craved for nearly a month. _Shrimp ramen, something that Hinata-onee-chan hates, or rather, is allergic to, so she can't eat it without an unsightly rash coming to her skin. But I can't go for too long without having a bowl._ She put her hands together and murmured, "Itadakimasu," before breaking her chopsticks in half and taking some noodles, then slurping them up without so much as a sound or splattering on her face.

It wasn't until she was halfway through with her noodles when she noticed she had an audience. Both the shop owners, and what was worse, Naruto Uzamaki himself, were staring at her. She bit her lip to stop the smart-aleck retort she wished to say at the rude behavior, and asked, "Is something the matter?"

The older woman sighed, "We have a true lady eating at our store today!"

The man nodded and inquired, "What is your name, young lady, that you grace us with your presence?"

Naruto watched her with awe as she reached up to tug at the longest part of her bangs, twisting it a little between her fingers. "Mit—ah—Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. "I thought you didn't like ramen."

"Ah, yes," Mitsuki replied, closing her eyes. _Curse me and my timing. How am I going to explain this?! Hinata-onee-chan can't eat the ramen I'm eating right now, but I hate lying! What am I going to do?!_

Naruto then laughed, grinning. "Let me guess, you didn't think that anyone you knew would see you, since you secretly like ramen!"

The dark-haired girl nodded, smiling a little. "You caught me, Naruto-kun." She giggled, something her sister never did, but she couldn't help it.

The blue-eyed boy was awed by the musical sound. "Hinata-chan, I've never heard you laugh before! It-it's pretty…"

Before she knew it, her cheeks were as red as cherries. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. No one has told me that before."

"I've never really noticed before this, but you're really cute when you blush, Hinata-chan."

A nervous giggle escaped her, and she ducked her head in embarrassment. _He's commented me twice already…and Hinata-onee-chan said he never spoke two words to her during all the time she's known him. Am I really that different from my twin?_ "Thank you…"

Naruto then got up, drinking down the soup before putting the bowl down. "Hinata-chan, how about we meet here in a week? I'd like to talk to you again."

Her eyes widened. _He's actually…interested in me?_ "O-okay."

He gave her a thumbs-up and grinned, before leaving. She stared after him, speechless.

_I guess acting a little different is a good thing._

* * *

Mitsuki and Naruto meet! Will he realize she isn't Hinata because of her different personality?

The next chapter will tell!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Moving right along, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Before she knew it, a week had passed, and she'd kept to her room in the house, no one but her father knowing of her return, not wanting Hinata or her mother to find out about her. When she knew Hinata was preoccupied with something for a while, she braided one side of her longest part of her bangs, before putting on her favorite kimono, which was a snow white with a soft lavender obi.

As she was about to go out, her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mitsuki-chan, be careful who you interact with. It may just expose you."

"Okay, Chichi-ue. I understand what you mean."

He patted her head, then touched the plait. "I remember your mother used to braid both your long bangs like this. Hinata's hair was always too short. Have a good time at wherever you're going, my daughter. I'll keep Hinata-chan here until after you come back."

With a nod, she went to the ramen shop, sitting down to wait, since she was early. She didn't notice at first that someone was behind her, until a strong surge of chakra alerted her of a ninja's presence. Her eyes widened and she turned to see her cousin, Neji, giving her a cold stare across the road.

"Neji-nii-san?" she questioned, standing.

"Hinata-sama," he answered, his eyes narrowing.

She stared at him, startled at the hatred displayed there. _I wonder why he's looking at me like this. When we first met, he seemed…curious, but not with such…hate. What grudge could he be holding against me? I've only met him once, and that was when I was only two years old, and by myself, since Hinata-onee-chan had just discovered her allergy._

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice called.

Mitsuki turned towards the sound of the other boy, seeing the blonde boy running over. She waved a little, then turned back to find Neji gone. Sighing, she met Naruto with a happy smile.

"Thank you for inviting me to meet you here," she greeted, bowing a little.

The shop owners gaped at such politeness and Naruto was similarly situated, staring at her. "I've never seen you wear something like that," he admitted, looking a little embarrassed at his own attire, the clothing he wore everywhere, which included his forehead protector. "I feel like it's a special occasion and I wasn't told."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's quite all right with what you're wearing right now, Naruto-kun. It's just that I wanted to look different from the everyday for this meeting." She twisted her unbraided side of bangs and looked away, pink dusting her cheeks. "Is it too much?"

He laughed and shook his head, looking a little flustered. "No, no, Hinata-chan. You look pretty, but I feel ordinary next to you…"

Taking initiative, Mitsuki walked over like she was gliding and took his arm, placing a hand in the crook of his elbow. _He doesn't know enough what its like to be a gentleman, since he lived by himself and didn't have a father to teach him how to be respectful to girls._ She then shyly asked, "Were we going somewhere in particular, Naruto-kun?"

He looked a little troubled, but then shook it off, smiling at her. "Um…why don't we just go for a walk around the street and then get some ramen when we're hungry?"

"Okay."

She was in complete bliss as they walked, most people greeting her but ignoring Naruto, either that or glaring at him for some unseen reason that she couldn't comprehend. She knew that he loved being a ninja and that his goal was to become Hokage one day, through her sister, so she decided to mention that. "Naruto-kun, who did you get as a teacher?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" he proclaimed, grinning. "He's so awesome! I wish I could learn the things he does!"

"Oh, I see. Kurenai-sensei is good as well. She teaches me and my team well."

He looked thoughtful and commented, "But I wish that Sasuke wasn't on my team. He just pisses me off!"

_Uchiha Sasuke? Hmm…he sounds dark and mysterious, but I never was one for a boy of that type. I like happier and upbeat boys, like Naruto-kun. Hinata-onee-chan said he rarely spoke to anyone during school and seemed a little too anti-social for her. If I'd really felt like it, I would've met him first and spoken with him, see what he was like in person, but I don't. Not that I care about the rival of Naruto-kun._

"Hinata-chan, what kind of ramen do you want this time?"

She looked up to see that they were already back at the ramen shop. "Ah…how about chicken ramen with some extra spices?"

He cheered, purchasing the ramen for them, then stopped in the middle of his first bite as she started to eat. She glanced at him and finished her bite before she asked, "You okay, Naruto-kun?"

He slurped up his noodles before giving his own question. "How do you do that? Everyone gets ramen on them when they eat it!"

She bit her lip and silently drew them into her mouth, her face completely clean when she finished. "I just eat like this all the time. I guess it's a habit I've picked up by being raised an only child of the Hyuga main family."

"Rules galore, huh?" Naruto scowled. "That isn't fair for you. You should be able to run around and not act like you're on your best behavior all the time!"

_I know that, but Hinata-onee-chan's reputation would be ruined if I was caught. I can't risk it unless I'm certain we're not being watched. Perhaps when we get older…I can…_

"Hinata-chan? You okay? You're staring into space."

She snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry, Naruto-kun! Just got lost in thought for a moment." Her giggle rang out like a wind chime.

"How many times a day do you laugh, Hinata-chan?" he asked suddenly, looking concerned.

"Um…only when I'm with you, Naruto-kun," she admitted, lowering her eyes to her nearly-empty bowl.

"That's not good for you! You need to laugh more, it's good to laugh!"

"I know, but I just don't have much to laugh about unless I'm with you, because of the image my family upholds."

"When we're together, we'll go to my favorite places and we can do all sorts of things that should make you laugh! Okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Okay."

She noticed the time and got up. "Thank you for your time and the ramen, Naruto-kun. I must depart, I have things to do."

"Um…maybe you should set the time we should meet next, Hinata-chan," Naruto suggested, getting up with her. "When should we meet back here?"

She pondered for a while when her sister wouldn't be around or be at home and occupied with their father. "How about…next month, at lunch?"

It took him a moment to figure out when that was, before he nodded. "Okay! See you then!"

She left him and thought to herself. _I might be letting myself go a bit more than I should. I might act like a lady now, but can I help myself when we decide to have fun? Can I control the tight rein I have on my true personality? I guess I can try._

* * *

So, how did you like Naruto and Mitsuki's second date? Please tell me!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

So it's time for another update! This one doesn't seem as popular as my last one, then again, this is only chapter 5!

Enjoy!

* * *

For the next month she planned on what she should do. She had made sure that Hinata had never seen her, and that during her meetings with Naruto, while this meeting was going on, her twin would be out on a mission with her unit and teacher. Since Hinata never told her crush about much of anything, just watching him, Naruto wouldn't know of this arrangement.

This time she decided to wear her ninja clothes again, so she wouldn't be out of place during the day. _I can tell that my hair is already growing longer, but I don't want to cut it, because I love it long. I think I'll just layer it, since my hair has always grown like a hyperactive weed,_ she thought as she combed her already mid-back length hair. She put it in a low ponytail that was hidden by her jacket and forehead protector that was tied loosely around her neck.

As she was about to go out, she was patted on the head by her father. "Be safe, Mitsuki-chan, and come back with no one the wiser about you."

"Yes, Chichi-ue."

This was their normal farewell now, since she went out nearly every day to see everything. Nothing seemed the same in Konoha, no matter how many times she walked about the hidden village. She smiled as she looked around, before seeing Naruto waving at her from the ramen shop.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! I just got back from a mission!" the boy called, running over to her. "How about we go somewhere and play hide-and-seek in the woods?"

Seeing as she'd never played any games after she was placed in solitude, she smiled with embarrassment as she questioned, "Um…what kind of a game is that?"

He dropped on the ground in surprise. "You've never played hide-and-seek before?! Then let's get moving and I'll help you with the rules!"

They didn't notice that as they walked away, Sasuke stepped out from around the corner, eyes narrowed. "Was that Hyuga Hinata? I've never seen her act like that before. Her chakra is also much higher in level than when I saw her a couple of days ago. Something isn't right."

Using stealth, he followed the pair, his sharp eyes following her every expression and action.

After they arrived at a boulder near the woods, Naruto claimed he would be "it" first, so that she would get how the game went. When he turned around and covered his face, starting to count, Mitsuki looked around for a hiding spot, using all her speed to dive into a bunch of bushes, having been taught stealth by some of the finest jonin her father was acquainted with. She quieted her breathing and waited, as her friend stopped counting and shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

_Can he find me when I'm so well hidden? If I'd bothered using any ninja techniques, I could've been near-impossible to locate, but I'm not that mean._

It took nearly ten minutes before Naruto parted the branches of the bushes and saw her crouched amid them. "Ha! Found you!"

He was about to tag her when she put on a burst of speed, running towards the boulder he had said was the "safe point". He yelled in surprise and came after her, but not before she touched where he'd counted at.

"Wow, you're quick on your feet, Hinata-chan," he commented, grinning. "So do you want a try at seeking?"

The dark-haired girl nodded in earnest. "Okay, I'll count."

She covered her eyes and counted to ten, before turning to the trees. Concentrating on her chakra, odd veins popped out from the outside edges of her eyes, letting her see him as if he was standing out in the open. A small smirk came to her face as she let her technique disappear, going in a straight line to where Naruto was hiding. Knowing that surprise was a great factor in this game, she slowed her footsteps and jumped up the tree he was in, crying, "I found you, Naruto-kun!" before tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumped and laughed at her. "You're great at this! How did you find me so fast?"

She shrugged. "Intuition, I guess." **A/N: Liar, liar...**

They switched off every time, seeing as Naruto would always be seeking if the loser had to be "it" all the time. It was his turn to seek when Sasuke came over, interrupting him.

"Hey Naruto," he greeted, frowning when the spiky-haired blonde ignored him. "I'm talking to you, stupid."

"Can't you see I'm busy, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled at the sound of the insult.

"Just shut up and listen to me," Sasuke cut in, before the other boy could start ranting. "That girl you're playing with isn't Hyuga Hinata. She's an imposter."

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, just that you're gonna give me away when I start searching for Hinata-chan! Butt out of this!"

He ran into the trees, Sasuke scowling, since his warning had been brushed off like it was nothing.

When "Hinata" came running back towards the rock, giggling as she was foiled by Naruto, who tackled her, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, trying to see past the illusion. But he couldn't see any type of disguise technique. His scowl deepened as he concentrated harder, only to see her eyes snap to his. Her smile fell for only a second before Naruto decided to let her up.

"Okay, I think it's almost time for dinner!" Naruto stated, looking at the sun. "I'm starving!"

Mitsuki pretended to only have noticed Sasuke at this moment. "Uchiha-kun, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke blinked and his Sharingan disappeared. "There's something about you that isn't quite right, Hyuga-chan. What are you playing at?"

Naruto growled and shouted, "Leave her alone, Sasuke! You're just being overly suspicious! She's never had any real friends before, so we're having fun!"

"Hyuga-chan is too shy to even talk to anyone besides her teacher and unit! This girl, whoever she is, isn't Hyuga-chan! Her chakra is too strong and her personality is completely the opposite!" The Uchiha boy drew a kunai. "Fight me right now, imposter! You won't be here much longer when everyone finds out that there's a spy posing as the heir of the Hyuga clan!"

Naruto was about to protest when he saw Mitsuki slide into her fighting stance, much different from any other ninja's he'd seen. Her palms were spread instead of clenched into fists. Veins popped up around her eyes again, as she narrowed them.

_This is my first fight against an actual opponent. I'll have to be careful and not reveal too much, although I want this to end quickly._

The pair rushed at each other, moving quickly. But since she'd undergone rigorous training since she was a small child, she was the first to push him away, Sasuke not noticing until a second after that quite swiftly, bruises the size of her fingertips covered both his arms appeared. "What the…"

She lowered her hands and her technique vanished again. "I've just hit all of your chakra points, stopping them. You cannot use chakra until those bruises heal."

He gritted his teeth as he hissed, "You couldn't have done that so quickly. I'm not giving up, I still have my hand-to-hand skills to use against you!"

She raised her hands and chakra flooded her palms. "I could kill you now, Uchiha-kun. You have no idea what you are leaving open with that flawed stance."

His eyes narrowed. "You would kill another Konoha ninja, just to hide your secret?"

"No, I'm just warning you that I could do it. Don't make me hurt more than just your pride."

Sasuke sneered as he walked off, frustrated that she'd thoroughly thrashed him in just a few seconds. He'd done better against Haku. At least during that fight he'd been able to use his chakra to singe his opponent.

Mitsuki lowered her hands again and turned to Naruto. "Shall we go eat, Naruto-kun?"

The blue-eyed boy followed her dumbly, not sure how to take that fight, since it had been almost too fast to see.

* * *

How long will these squabbles last until someone gets hurt? And by the way, I'm not dissing Sasuke, I just think he wouldn't really have a chance at fighting a Hyuga at the current level he is.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

What will happen with Mitsuki, Naruto and Sasuke now?

Enjoy!

* * *

After that, she was challenged often by Sasuke, almost every time she and Naruto went to have fun somewhere. It usually ruined the mood that the pair had set, whether embarrassing or giddy. But once Sasuke's Sharingan evolved so he could see her normal move of blocking his chakra points, she had to use her ranged attack. One that did the same thing, but all at once.

She'd just executed it when Sasuke lunged at her, to punch her. She just closed her eyes, thrusting one hand forward, hitting him hard in the right side of his chest. He flew back only a few feet, but the effect was instantaneous. He coughed, blood dripping onto the ground from an injured lung from the attack.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, running over and checking to see if he was all right.

She sighed, in pain that she'd had to do that. She opened her eyes and walked over, lifting one of Sasuke's arms and hoisting him up, those dark eyes spelling death at her. "That was a warning shot. I wasn't bluffing when I said I could kill you. Had I aimed for the left, you would've gone into cardiac arrest and died within minutes."

Naruto looked at her as she lowered her head. His eyes widened at what he saw there, as they hurried to the hospital, the medics having to put the boy under to operate. He sat next to her and asked, "Hinata-chan, you don't like being a ninja, do you?"

She looked close to tears, staring at her hands, which were shaking madly. She clenched them into fists and buried them into her face, soft sobs escaped her. _I'm so stupid! Why do I have to have such skills that it's easy to kill another person?! I have to be strong during the fight, but afterwards, if I had killed him, I would've been charged with murder and sent to prison, crying my eyes out like this…but if I use it on an enemy ninja, that would be completely different. I would be told I'd done a good deed. But I feel so guilty. I should quit being a ninja, so I don't have to have these skills!_

She felt Naruto place a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, maybe this'll teach Sasuke to leave you alone. He isn't too badly hurt, is he?"

"He-he sh-sh-should b-b-be a-al-all r-ri-right," she stuttered, shaking so bad from her crying. "A-a-as I-I-I s-s-said, i-i-it wa-was a-a-a war-war-warning sh-sh-sh-shot."

"Are _you_ okay, Hinata-chan?" he asked, concerned that she was going to shake herself to death, she was quivering so violently. "You look a little pale."

"L-l-left…" she whispered, miming the move, before falling silent.

* * *

Will Mitsuki fall to pieces and quit being a ninja? Or will she recover?

Only the next chapter will tell!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This one's a shortie, but a goodie!

Enjoy!

* * *

As long as Sasuke was recovering, Mitsuki didn't eat. Naruto tried tempting her with all her favorite foods, especially shrimp ramen. The couple at the ramen shop often gave her their best ramen, setting it in front of her.

During one of these times, Mitsuki sat next to Naruto, and the boy called to the man behind the counter, "One shrimp ramen for Hinata-chan!"

"Here you go, little missy," the man said warmly, putting the steaming bowl of ramen in front of the pale girl. "It's on the house."

She didn't even hesitate, she pushed it away and lowered her head, shaking it. _I can't be stronger than Uchiha-kun when he gets out of the hospital. I want him to beat me so badly that I won't be able to move when he's finished with me._

Naruto gritted his teeth when he saw her refusal yet again. "Hinata-chan, you can't keep starving yourself like this or you'll die! You've already lost fifteen pounds and any more will make you look like a skeleton!"

Her clothes looked two sizes too big, she was so thin. Her skin looked chalky, her hair had lost its beautiful shine. Her eyes looked dead because of her depression, but there wasn't anything that Naruto could really do to snap her out of it.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

The blonde boy looked up and waved. "Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Sasuke-kun's finally out of the hospital! He's feeling much better—"

"You don't have to tell him, Sakura," Sasuke interrupted, looking a little pale still, his voice quiet because he wasn't used to breathing heavy yet. He saw Mitsuki and crossed his arms. "What's happened to Hyuga-chan?"

Naruto stabbed a finger at his rival. "She was mourning for _you_, Sasuke! She hasn't eaten a thing since she hurt you in that fight!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl, seeing how delicate she looked because of her weight loss. He sat next to her and didn't heed Sakura's gasp in shock as he ordered a bowl of ramen and pushed it towards the thin girl. "Moron, eat something before you get sick."

She turned towards him and her lavender eyes widened a little at his kind gesture. She broke her chopsticks with a little difficulty and started to eat, Naruto cheering and the ramen shop owners smiling at her, glad she was eating again.

_I guess this little episode did nothing but make me weaker. It was stupid, but it showed me that I'm not just a heartless killing machine that ninja are trained to be. I felt bad for injuring Uchiha-kun, and suffered this depression. I'll never do it again, even for mourning._

* * *

So Mitsuki has learned a good lesson here. Next chapter, her friendship with Naruto and Sasuke will strengthen further, as time goes on.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now we have a trio, but will it be a love triangle? Find out as more chapters come out, of course!

Enjoy!

* * *

And from that day since, Sasuke started hanging out with Mitsuki and Naruto, although he just watched, he didn't participate in what he called "idiotic frivolity". **A/N: Lol! That is SO Sasuke!**

Mitsuki was wary of his eyes on her, but not because he suspected her as an imposter, no, it wasn't that. He was looking at her with an admiration and…longing. He seemed to see something in her that he wanted, and his dark eyes never left her as she talked animatedly with Naruto, played all sorts of games, went on walks, did all sorts of leisurely activities, trained, anything the pair could think of.

But after nearly half a year of this, she was sick of him just watching. When they were playing a clapping game that could be played with more than just two, she ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his hands, a mischievous look on her face. He resisted at once, physically stronger than her because he was a boy, but she used her legs to pull him along, since she'd been taught since a young age that her lower body would always be stronger than her upper, as she was built, being a girl, so she'd been trained to pull with her legs, not her arms.

"Come and play with us, Sasuke-san!" she insisted, sitting him down and intertwining one of her legs with his so he wouldn't be able to escape easily.

His face colored a little at the contact, although he was still glowering. "No, Hinata-san, I won't."

Mitsuki snorted and grabbed his wrists, ignoring that Naruto wasn't happy either that she'd dragged Sasuke into the game, and began to lead him in the game.

At first the serious boy was stiff and had to be forced, but as the game went on and he listened to how happy the Hyuga girl was, he relaxed and began to enjoy himself, actually singing the chant with her as they clapped their hands together, picking up in speed with each round.

By this time Naruto was sitting out because he'd messed up, watched his rival start to smile as he completed round after round, and at the last, when they were going so fast that they could barely react in time with each other, he messed up, then started chuckling as she outright laughed, his eyes sparking with giddiness next to her glowing ones. The blonde boy glared at Sasuke not because they were rivals as ninja, but because he felt something towards the taller, darker boy that he'd never felt before. _He_ was the one who was supposed to make Mitsuki laugh, not _Sasuke_. But no, it was _Sasuke_ that was laughing with her, making her happy, instead of _himself_.

He gritted his teeth and knew he had to nip this in the bud before it got any worse. "Hinata-chan! I think we should go eat now! I'll buy it this time, your favorite!"

Mitsuki looked up from Sasuke, who's happy expression instantly darkened at the sound of his rival's voice, and she thought, _Just when I had Sasuke-san coming out of his dark shell. Oh well, I can always try again. Maybe I'll separate the time I spend with him and Naruto-kun, so this won't happen again._ "Shrimp ramen!" she cheered, jumping up and then turning to Sasuke. "Coming with, Sasuke-san?"

He nodded, but glared at Naruto, who led Mitsuki ahead of him, acting as if he wasn't there. He felt something when he was with the Hyuga girl, with her happy, outgoing disposition. Unlike when he was annoyed with Naruto's similar personality. She was also very…pretty with her dark hair, lavender eyes and ivory skin. When she was just walking, she had a grace to her that no one could ignore, a maturity that even surpassed his. He watched her serene expression and knew this is what he wanted more, even more than revenge. Against what he felt now, for "Hinata", it seemed such a silly thing. The six months he'd watched her, he'd found what was important. And today, when he'd played such a simple game with her, he'd felt a happiness that he'd thought long dead arise in him.

So he had to capture her attention and keep it, so that she would not be lost to his now rival in this area now as well, not just being a ninja. He didn't care about any other girl that adored him because of his looks, not even Sakura. But there was only one thing he would like to see on her…

Long hair. Her hair, painfully short, seemed to make her seem less feminine. To see her cropped tresses flow in the wind behind her…that would be a breathtaking sight to behold.

As he shook the image out of his head, he saw that he was trailing behind and ran to catch up.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

* * *

This song was "The Reason" by Hoobastank, a really good song, if you ask me! I thought it fit very well with what happened in this chapter, don't you? Sasuke is OOC because it fits better with the story in some parts!

Was it good, or did it not quite work?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

From here on out things will be vastly different from the series! I did this for my own enjoyment, and I hope I get at least one review before this all ends!

Enjoy!

* * *

Three years passed, and the pair was still fighting over the Hyuga girl, although it was merely arguments whenever they met each other. They were now Chunin, learning extra skills so that they could one day fight each other if it ever came to that.

Mitsuki Hyuga had grown beautiful during this time, maturing gracefully, unlike her sister, who had two left feet at this stage of puberty. She had to constantly trim her hair so it would stay a certain length, the real Hinata grew her hair out as well, though much slower than her sister. Because of her almost death-causing fight with Neji, she was weak and had to quit being a ninja, since it was too strenuous for her.

But Mitsuki overheard her father and the medics saying that it wouldn't be too long until Hinata died. And that he would have to try to have another child so that he could have an heir. But her father said nothing about the subject. **A/N: FYI, Hinata's little sister doesn't exist in this fic, and I can't for the life of me remember her name.**

_Hinata-onee-chan will soon be gone and I'll be able to come out of the shadows, claiming my real identity. I shouldn't feel happy about it, but this is the moment I've been waiting for, instead of being the moon, I can be the sun and shine on my own, instead of being a reflection of my sister. But…Onee-chan…_

She felt traitor tears running down her cheeks as she traced a pattern in her futon with one hand, while the other played with the end of her waist-length ponytail. But she knew she needed to get away from this heavy atmosphere until it was over.

Getting dressed in a dark blue kimono with a white obi, one of her favorites, she went out, her ponytail waving back and forth with her movements. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke both had major crushes on her, but she didn't know who would make a move first. She'd known Naruto longer, but Sasuke seemed to have a need for her company that felt more like love.

_It's nighttime, I should go to where I meet Sasuke, he might be waiting._

Hurrying over, she saw him in the light of the moon, making his pale countenance almost ethereal. When she was close enough, he turned towards her, a slight smile on his face. "Hinata, I've been waiting for a while. What kept you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I was a bit slow today, Sasuke. It's just been difficult at home and I was caught up daydreaming and didn't notice the time."

She was surprised he took her by the hand and drew her closer so he could put an arm around her. When her eyes met his, she saw how serious he looked.

"Sasuke? What is it?"

His free hand touched her opposite shoulder, drawing her even closer than she was. "Hinata, this night seems almost magical in the feel. I can't let myself be a coward any longer. I'm in love with you, Hyuga Hinata."

_Sasuke…was waiting for me so late to tell me his feelings? This is…touching._ She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when his lips covered hers. Her hands wandered up to his hair, the digits twining in the strands. His forehead protector fell to the grass, having been loosed from its knot.

* * *

When dawn came, she sat up from her resting position. She found Sasuke sleeping next to her, his hair wilder than usual in the back because of her combing fingers. She realized she'd been asleep against him the whole night, and blushed. Getting up, she smoothed down her kimono, taking a breath before leaving quickly, only to run into Naruto.

"Hinata, I was looking for you!" he said, smiling at her. He took her hand and started to pull her along. "Come on, I have something to show you."

"Naruto, oh, okay."

He brought her to the mountain towering over the village, waving to the view. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Her eyes widened in awe. "It's beautiful."

He turned her face towards him and murmured, "Not as much as you, Hinata. I know you don't have much time left, so I have to say it. I love you, with all my heart."

Her heart thudded within her chest like thunder when he kissed her, shyly at first, but getting bolder as time went on.

* * *

Three guesses as to what happened both of those times...I guess those of you who know my style...yeah, that was it!

Who are you rooting for? Naruto or Sasuke?

I wish someone would tell me!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

On second thought, maybe I should've put this with the last chapter, but what can I do?

Enjoy!

* * *

When night fell, she was running towards her home, to get her ninja gear she'd purchased for herself. When she picked up her forehead protector, a tear ran down her cheek as she slashed it horizontally with a kunai. _I can't stay here any longer, it doesn't matter what I feel. I've committed to a cause that I cannot follow through with._

Putting on a black kimono cut at the knees, she tied a white obi with red lilies around her waist, her long hair falling down her back as she pulled on her sandals and buckled the belt that had all her gear strapped to it. Nodding to herself, she disappeared through a window, running through the streets to escape.

A sudden movement to her left made her stop. She pulled out a kunai automatically and crouched in an attacking position. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

_Uchiha…Itachi? What's he doing in Konoha?_

The older man narrowed his dark eyes at her and demanded, "Who are you? Are you a ninja of Konoha?"

She lowered her head, only to tie her slashed forehead protector around her head. "Hyuga Mitsuki, and not anymore, Uchiha-san. I want to join your group. There isn't anything for me here."

When he heard her last name, he smirked. "I can tell that you're of the main family of the Hyuga clan. You will be my new partner and a fine addition to the Akatsuki. I'll deal with my brother later."

He took her by the arm and both disappeared into the trees.

* * *

A third man in Mitsuki's life? Or a potential problem for Naruto and Sasuke when they find out their lover is gone?

Only future chapters will tell that!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I thank Thousand-tailed Holy FlashFang for commenting on my story! Thanks so much!

This story is only going to have one more chapter after this, so it's going to be wrapped up really fast!

Enjoy!

* * *

In the morning, Hinata was discovered dead, having had suffered heart failure in her sleep. When Mitsuki was discovered gone, almost all the village's ninjas were assigned to look for her, suspecting foul play.

But, nine months later, most gave up and even the Hokage herself started reassigning missions so that they served other people, not just as search parties for one of their missing ninja. Naruto refused all assignments, the now-sixteen ninja going far and wide to look for her, with Sasuke usually joining him, although both would rather work alone. Sakura often joined Sasuke on his searches, but nothing seemed to come up, since there were no clues as to where the ninja girl had gone.

When both had returned from scouring the land for their lost love, they were met with a very familiar and hostile face.

"Itachi!" Naruto snarled, bristling in hostility.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, his eyes on fire. "Onii-chan," he sneered.

Itachi didn't move aggressively, but he wrapped an arm around a second figure in the same black cloak with red clouds scattered across it. "It seems that I cannot fight you today or ever, because today is my last day living. I'm returning something I stole for a while."

He pushed the figure to the pair of teens and departed, both only noticing that he looked rather lipid after he was gone. Naruto blinked and wondered, "What was that all about? You know, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, then lifted the chin of the person in the cape. His eyes widened when he met familiar lavender eyes that looked almost dead from guilt and sorrow. She was almost ashen in complexion, so he put an arm around her shoulders. "Naruto, help me get her to the hospital. She's not well at all."

As they were helping her, she murmured, "Naruto…Sasuke…"

They brought her to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She stood up at once and pointed accusingly. "Naruto! Sasuke! Why are you bringing an enemy into Konoha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "She was kidnapped by Itachi and forced to work for the Akatsuki! She needs medical attention, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade yanked the forehead protector off the female ninja. "She's still a Konoha ninja…"

The pair of sixteen-year-old boys stared at the unmarred plate with the Konoha symbol on it.

Tsunade looked at her records and murmured, "The only female ninja that's gone missing is…Hyuga Mitsuki, the second-born daughter of the Hyuga clan."

"Hokage-sama…" A pale hand reached out feebly. "…help me…"

Naruto gazed at the girl, who stiffened from sudden pain. "Please, Tsunade-obaa-chan, help Hin—Mitsuki, she's in pain!"

Mitsuki looked up at Tsunade, pain clearly evident in her eyes. The Hokage nodded and stood. "Help her to the hospital. I'll check her over there and see what's hurting her."

* * *

A couple hours passed, and Tsunade stepped out of the room, sighing. "She was suffering from slight poisoning, exhaustion, and labor. She's resting right now, so be gentle if you want to talk to her."

Both teens walked in, Naruto taking a seat on her right side, Sasuke on her left. She looked to Naruto first, smiling weakly, before turning to Sasuke and doing the same.

A silence stretched out for what seemed like five minutes before Naruto asked, "Why were you poisoned, Mitsuki? Did Itachi poison you?"

She shook her head. "No…_I_ poisoned _him_, but swallowed some on accident."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So he _knew_ he was dying, but didn't do anything about it. Why?"

Naruto suddenly paled at a thought that came to him. "How did you swallow the poison that you gave to him, Mitsuki?"

A sly smirk came to her lips, as she heard the horror in his voice. _I knew he was going to ask that, because it wouldn't occur to Sasuke for much longer. I think I should exaggerate and twist the truth, just to see their reactions. _"Ever since he'd kidnapped me, he couldn't keep his hands off me because of my beauty. I administered the poison the way a girl should the guy that's seduced by her looks." **A/N: Lol!**

Naruto and Sasuke turned almost as pale as she was. The dark-haired young man's eyes widened as he asked, "Mitsuki, you mean he—"

She waved a hand a little. "It's not like I was clean for him."

Both boys turned red at that, then glared at each other, thinking that it was the other who had been with her first. In unison they pointed at each other before demanding, "You let _him_ be with you first?!"

Mitsuki sighed and thought, _Naruto wouldn't be happy with me if he knew I was with Sasuke first. But there is one more thing I have to tell them, though I don't know if I'll be able to pluck up the courage before the time comes. Plus, considering the timing, I don't know who could be the one responsible._ "I wasn't in my right mind, so I don't know who I was with first, but I'd have to say both of you had your qualities."

"Mitsuki, you were with Sasuke?! How could you?!" Naruto demanded, looking hurt.

"The same goes for you, Naruto!" Sasuke accused back. "You were with her, too!"

"If I didn't know better, I would say you seduced her, Sasuke! You're just like your brother!"

"What about you, Naruto?! I suppose you forced her!"

"I did not! That's probably what you did!"

"How dare you insult me in such a way! Like I would be with a girl like her if she was unwilling!"

Mitsuki ignored the battle the two were having, it reminding her of something with her time with Itachi. _Talking about being seduced… That's what really happened with him, except it was the other way around._

_

* * *

Itachi brought her to his room, before unzipping his cloak, letting it slide to the floor. Mitsuki was still regretting what she'd done, silent tears running down her cheeks. She leaned against the wall by the door, unsure of what she should do, so she waited until he told her to do something._

_Her eyes widened when she felt something warm run up her cheek, to where her tears pooled before escaping. A gasp escaped her lips, when she realized Itachi had wiped her tear away, only to see him bring the wet finger to his lips and lick the salt water off._

_"__Your name is Mitsuki, am I right?" he murmured._

_She nodded, gazing at the floor again, abashed by his behavior._

_"__I never expected a girl like you to be so beautiful, as young as you are."_

_He trailed his fingers down her jaw, before lifting her chin up to gaze at him directly in the eyes. She tried not to flinch, since she knew that looking into his eyes could be more painful than the worst torture she could think of. Her eyes widened when she saw that his eyes were dark, not red when he was using his Sharingan._

I thought he was going to torture me with the Sharingan Kaleidoscope…but why isn't he? Is it because I'm his ally?

_Before another thought could appear, his lips covered hers and his hands started to push the collar of her kimono apart. She instantly wrenched herself away, retreating, only to hit another wall, which was closer to the futon he slept in. _What is he doing?! He hasn't known me for more than a few days that it took to get here!

_As he turned to her and started to walk towards her, she noticed that everything save his pants were scattered on the floor. His bare, chiseled chest was exposed to her eyes, making her cheeks turn red. His mid-back length hair hung about his shoulders, so black it looked gray in the light, making his pale skin look all the paler._

_When he reached her, his hands framed her face a little more forcefully than what would happen with a lover, but she held her hands up defensively. His eyes narrowed and he softly demanded, "Why do you refuse me? It's not like anyone else here would notice you for anything but your powers."_

_"__Please…tell me why you're doing this," she gave the soft reply, eyes still wide in confusion and shock._

_"__Does the reason that I think you're intoxicating sum it up?" he stated, his dark eyes all the darker with hunger._

_She shivered as he placed her hands on his bare chest, before proceeding to kiss her again, this time she had something to busy her hands with. Her eyes slid shut as she traced her fingertips over the smooth planes of his arms, up his neck and into his long hair, mussing it as she ran them up and down his scalp._

Why is he making me feel like this? I thought you needed feelings to want someone like this…I can't explain it…

_He murmured against her lips, "Surrender completely to me, and you will never be sorry."_

_All thought escaped her as she obeyed him._

* * *

A sharp, burning pain cut off the memory, and her hands caught hold of two things, as she cried out, yanking hard.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Naruto yelped. "Leggo of my ear!"

Sasuke's hands tried to pry her fingers from his bangs as he winced. "Mitsuki…you're going to snatch me bald…"

She breathed heavily, before she could relax and let go. Naruto rubbed his sore ear, while Sasuke soothed his sensitive patch of scalp.

Tsunade stepped in and folded the sheet covering Mitsuki's lower half up, so her feet and shins were exposed, the Hokage pushing them up and apart. "You're doing well, Mitsuki. Keep breathing…now!"

Mitsuki gritted her teeth and made a strangled grunting noise, confusing both of the young men next to her. She gasped in breaths, sweat already beginning to form on her face.

"What are you doing to her?!" Naruto demanded, after several times.

Tsunade shook her head. "If you don't understand now, you won't until this is over."

Sasuke turned to Mitsuki, asking, "What's happening, Mitsuki?"

Her eyes, which were closed, opened a little to look at her first lover. She let go of the bars connected to the bed and slid the sheet down to expose her round stomach, which heaved with each breath. His eyes widened in understanding as the sheet fell back into place, her hands clinching the metal bars with more fervor than ever.

Naruto stayed in the dark about everything until Mitsuki screamed and collapsed, the young man taking her hand and crying, "Mitsuki! You okay? Mitsuki!"

Tsunade met eyes with Sasuke as she washed the newborn and wrapped it in a blanket, the baby having messy _blonde_ hair and pupil-less lavender eyes. She sighed and ordered, "Naruto, that's enough. She's just tired from all this." She then walked over to the bed, where Mitsuki brightened and held out her arms. "Congratulations, Mitsuki. It's a healthy girl."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Mitsuki held her daughter, cooing at the tiny baby. He held up a trembling finger at the newborn and asked, "Mi-Mitsuki, is-is that—"

Mitsuki nodded, murmuring, "I'm going to call her Hyuga Hinata, after Onee-chan."

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, before shooting to his feet, yelling, "All right!"

Sasuke scowled and snapped, "Shut up, blockhead. What are you so happy about?"

Naruto pointed at his rival and said, "I win this one! Mitsuki's mine, now that she's had my kid!"

Mitsuki blinked, then thought about that logic. _Does this mean that soon I'll be Uzamaki Mitsuki? No, just because the timing worked like this, I won't be sucked into a relationship I'm not ready for anymore. I just suffered through a relationship with Itachi, I'm not prepared for marriage just yet, plus I need to return to my house and see if Chichi-ue has found out about my return._

Tsunade finished healing the fifteen-year-old girl and patted her shoulder. "You should get some rest. Naruto, Sasuke—"

Mitsuki shook her head, getting up, although she winced at being on her feet, picking up her cloak and putting it over one arm and pulling on her ninja sandals with the same hand. "I don't have time for that right now, Hokage-sama. I apologize if this makes me sick again, but I have to go see my father and tell him of some of the events that have transpired over the last nine months. I also…have to visit Onee-chan's…grave."

She began walking, Sasuke instantly falling into step beside her. "Mitsuki, I must know something."

"Yes?"

"How were you able to poison my brother?"

"He never expected betrayal from the one he lusted after. Also…he told me a secret he'd never told anyone else. I knew I could use it to my advantage once he'd admitted it to me."

"What was it? Go on," he prodded, eager to know this weakness he'd never noticed.

"That every time he used the Tsukuyomi, his eyesight faded. By the time I'd been with him for one month, he was blind because of the technique. He knew I couldn't leave him because of my body's need for him, but he never expected that I would poison him. Because of that, his life wouldn't last, not that he wanted to live, helpless because of his impairment. He was very ambitious, thinking everything was in the palm of his hand, including me. Oh how wrong he was."

"So did he really kidnap you?"

Her eyes lowered to the ground as she walked. _Should I tell him of my betrayal? No, no, I can't. His brother's actions are enough._ "Yes, he did. He forced me to stay with him by seducing me. I don't believe you are anything like him, Sasuke."

At that, he smiled, running his fingers through her ponytail. "Your hair…it's grown very long in the past nine months."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I kept it long, because I'd heard you liked girls with long hair."

"Hey! Hey, hey, wait up!"

Mitsuki turned to Naruto, who was still grinning, the boy ecstatic that he was the one who fathered her firstborn.

"You guys walk fast! Why were you almost running for?!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You just run slow, Naruto. We were walking normally."

Naruto smirked and put an arm around Mitsuki's shoulders. "So, Mitsuki, are you gonna be happy with the idea that you're gonna be married to the Sixth Hokage?"

Sasuke noticed the girl's troubled look. "Tsk! Who says that she has to marry you, blockhead? She doesn't wanna marry the dropout of all ninja! It would tarnish her reputation as the heir to the Hyuga clan!"

She reached the gates to the Hyuga clan's manor. She handed little Hinata to Naruto and raised her hand. "I have to go see my father and head of the family's main family on my own. I'm very sure the subject of marriage will come up, since I'm the only surviving heir to the clan and a girl. And any man who should marry me should know this: he will take on the name of Hyuga, not the other way around."

Before either could answer, she stepped inside, tying her forehead protector around her head. She took a deep breath and murmured, "Here goes." _I hope Chichi-ue won't be upset over my absence, considering the company I kept._

But before she could open the door to the main house, it slammed open and she was in the arms of her beloved father.

"Mitsuki-chan, I was so worried that you'd been killed or worse! What happened?"

"Chichi-ue, I missed you so much, and there's much to say."

They sat together in the main room of the house, Mitsuki retelling her story with quite a few lies and twists to keep herself out of trouble, including her betrayal and relationships with Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

"I heard about Onee-chan's death, Chichi-ue. Can I go see her?"

"You can pray at her memorial while we talk about your immediate future."

While she did so, she knew the topic of marriage was inevitable.

"Mitsuki-chan, you know that because of our great skills and Kekkei Genkai, we live shorter lives. Already has there been an attempt on my life so that our clan won't live on. I will gladly step down, if you will marry a boy of high standing."

"Like who, Chichi-ue?" she asked, twisting a long lock from her ponytail in her fingers. "Neji-kun?"

"Not anyone of our clan, if you don't wish it, Mitsuki-chan, but someone who has a well-known name in our village."

Mitsuki nodded and bowed her head, in both prayer and thought. _Should I tell him about Sasuke? Everyone knows the Uchiha clan was prestigious and powerful. If both Kekkei Genkai could be strengthened through our matrimony, I would gladly do it. And I know that although I've known Naruto longer, the proud Hyuga clan wouldn't take in a nobody like him, even though it hurts to think it. Poor Naruto, I feel sorry for him. He might just have to take Hinata-chan and raise her himself, because my father would have him killed for making his beloved child bear a bastard. It doesn't matter if he makes Jonin or Hokage, he's not of a noble household name. I loathe to do it, but I'll have to break his heart once I make this announcement._

"Are you finished with your prayers, Mitsuki-chan? Have you made a choice?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. "There was one boy that I have a particular interest to, Chichi-ue."

"Who is it, Mitsuki-chan?"

"Uchiha…Sasuke."

"Then you must bring him here right now and I'll offer you my blessing. He will be an excellent addition to our clan."

"Of course, Chichi-ue."

A smile on her face, she got up and changed to a gorgeous midnight blue kimono and soothing green obi, her hair put up in pins and ornaments, the long sleeves almost brushing her ankles. She ran out, startling both of her suitors at her sudden arrival.

Naruto gawked. "Is that you, Mitsuki?"

She nodded. "Yes." She then turned to Sasuke, taking his hands. "I talked with my father, and he insisted on my future husband have excellent breeding and a well-known name in Konoha."

Naruto, who didn't see Sasuke's smug look, asked, "Who is it? Me, Mitsuki?"

She sighed heavily and turned her gaze to Sasuke's, her eyes adoring. "The Uchiha clan would do well to join with the Hyuga, though you will keep your name, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "As you wish, Mitsuki-_dono_."

Naruto's pupils contracted in disgust and anger. "What about me, Mitsuki?! Didn't you say anything about me?!"

Mitsuki turned to him, eyes sad. "I couldn't. Even if you were to become Hokage, my father wouldn't allow us to get married for two reasons."

Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "And those are?"

"You are completely common, is the first. I don't mean to sound rude, but it's true. Secondly, I'm sorry to say that Hinata-chan proves as a crime against you in Chichi-ue's eyes. If he were to find out that his _beloved daughter_ had a bastard child because of a fling… He would consider his actions against you justified."

" 'Actions', Mitsuki?"

"He wouldn't hesitate to kill you, whether it was a fair fight or murder."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it's true. So I suggest you either leave Konoha for good or take Hinata-chan far away and leave her with someone, far beyond the reach of anyone of Konoha. Or else _you_ will end up dead, it doesn't matter what skills you have."

Naruto looked between his newborn daughter and Konoha, and set his mouth in an angry line, before running off, cussing for all he was worth.

_I'm sorry, Naruto. I love you actually more than Sasuke, but this is what I was born into._

She pulled Sasuke into the gates of the Hyuga clan to meet her father.

* * *

If you wanted to know, although she didn't want to marry, she adores her father, so she didn't voice her worries to him. The last chapter is coming up mid-week, so keep a sharp eye out for it!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Naruto!

Okay, here's the last chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

The wedding went smoothly, as did the honeymoon. But once the wedded pair returned home, Mitsuki discovered something that troubled her.

Naruto wasn't happy that she'd married Sasuke, nor that she taken his proposal so lightly. He had spent this time training and challenged Sasuke to a fight to the death. Whoever lived would get to have Mitsuki.

"You idiot, why would I agree to those conditions?" Sasuke mocked, crossing his arms. "Mitsuki is already my wife. In fact, she's already told me that she's expecting our first child. If, by the off chance, that you beat me, I would lose more than you would. A loving wife and a daughter or son. And why would I want to kill you, when I have no need to?"

Mitsuki nodded in agreement. But there was something else that bothered her, but she didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke. Before his death, Itachi had frozen all the experiences they had together and they would only unfreeze when she was done with having the child he knew in his gut wasn't his. He'd told her that it didn't matter what she did, her next child would be his. But since he almost had the same genes as Sasuke, she took advantage of the fact that the child would be half-Uchiha and look a certain way, since her dead lover and husband were blood brothers.

"Why would you turn down a challenge?!" Naruto demanded, eyes narrowing. "Are you scared?!"

Sasuke snorted. "Not remotely. My dream of reviving my clan is living inside Mitsuki, so why would I risk losing it? My clan has been avenged now that Itachi is dead, so my other ambition isn't going to be anything but reality. So I refuse to take your bait into a death match."

Naruto growled and yelled, "SASUKE! YOU COWARD!"

Sasuke started to retort, when Mitsuki put a hand on his arm. "Naruto, there is a difference between prudence and cowardice. If you thought about it, if you were in Sasuke's place, would you risk everything in a mere fight? Or would you refuse?"

Naruto fumed, but didn't say anything else as Sasuke took his wife on their daily stroll, which he'd interrupted.

Life went on, and Naruto fell in love with Sakura, but even when they were married, his thoughts often strayed to his first love. Sakura may have been his first crush, but Mitsuki would always have a place in his heart. And he knew he would always have a place in hers.

* * *

End!

...

Well, not exactly! The sequel will be up at the end/beginning of the week! It's called...

"Golden Lavender"!

I thank my single reviewer for their thoughts!

For the last time on this story...

Please review!


End file.
